Amigo?
by Eyyandest
Summary: Aku melihatnya berjalan sendiri, sungguh miris. Apakah salah jika dia mempunyai teman? Warning : AU, OOC, ONE-SHOT, GAJE, ANEH, GARING dan teman teman sebangsanya. RnR?


hai kalian semua para readers yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, membela kebenaran dan berbakti kepada orang tua nusa dan bangsa. Saya, Hanaya Muchiniwa a.k.a author gaje kembali dengan fict friendship lainnya yang tidak kalah autis dan gajenya. Sekasek, terinspirasi dari suatu cerita berjudul **Lonely No More**. Ceritanya seru, dan menyentuh. Semoga readers bisa puas baca fict ini. Lain dari yang lain, cerita ini ga disisipin humor kayak cerita saya yang lain. Jadi mungkin agak memboasankan (oke, ini emang membosankan) tapi mudah-mudahan readers semua bisa maklum karena ini cerita tentang orang yang baru dapet teman. Impossible banget kalo titibaan ada humornya nyelip gitu. Ok, berhasil berhasil berhasil HORE! Aku berhasil membuat fict friendship lainnya berhasil berhasil HORE! *dimasukkin sumur sama dora karena ngikutin stylenya

oke deh daripada bacotnya biin kalian semua ilfeel, mendingan langsung ajee

Disclaimer : My beloved honey bunny sweety boyfriend *bletak tuing jeger duar* Masashi-kun *JDUAAAAAARRR*

Summary : Aku melihatnya berjalan sendiri, sungguh miris. Apakah salah jika dia mempunyai teman?

Warning : AU, OoC, gaje, aneh, ngebosenin dan bla bla bla teman sebangsanya

**Teman**

**Hinata POV**

Bel berbunyi 4 kali. Pulang. Aku merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja dan lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas indigoku yang lucu. Aku sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Namun, sesuatu menahanku. Perut. Aku lapar, akhirnya, tujuanku, kini bukannya pulang melainkan kantin. Kalau kau lapar pasti kau ingin makan, kan? Aku meninggalkan tasku di bangku lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Saat aku berjalan, tidak ada yang melirikku. Jangankan melirikku, menganggapku saja merupakan suatu keajaiban. Aku memang sedikit berbeda dari mereka, dengan mata yang aneh serta kepribadian tertutup. Menjadi berbeda bukan merupakan suatu dosa bukan?

Lagipula, siapa yang butuh teman?

**End of Hinata POV**

**Sakura POV**

Aku melihatnya berjalan sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian. Aku berpikir tapi aku sendiri masih bingung dengan jawabanku. Apakah ada orang yang memang ingin kesepian? Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas, kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan berontak dan ingin langsung pergi dari dunia ini.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara denga orang lain, denganku juga begitu. Ia tetap diam sepanjang hari dengan anggapan bila ia ditanya guru tidak termasuk. Dan, jika memang dia ditanya guru, jawabannya selalu bagus, malah mungkin terlalu bagus untuk ukuran anak kelas 9 SMP sepertiku, dan dia. Dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama, sesekali kedua. Tapi tetap saja, sendirian bukanlah alasan yang tepat baginya untuk belajar dan mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi.

"Dia itu alien dari planet mana, sih?" Ino berkata padaku suatu hari, saat istirahat makan siang beberapa waktu lalu "Dia engga pernah ngomong sama orang. Jangankan ngomong, senyum aja udah langka banget. Dia itu kayaknya emang bukan dari bumi deh. Liat aja matanya. Ya ampun, kepribadiannya tertutup banget, kayak membatasi dirinya dari lingkungan gitu. Astaga."

"Apa? Kenapa dia sampe segitunya, sih?"

"Ga usah dipikirin. Palingan entar juga punya teman. Biarin aja." jawabnya

**End of Sakura POV**

**Hinata POV**

Hari ini memang hari sial. Aku sedang berjalan melewati kelas IX-2 ketika seorang murid laki-laki dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja menyandungku, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Dan anak itu pergi dan meninggalkan aku bahkan tanpa mengucapkan "Im sorry," atau "Maaf," atau apapun sejenisnya.

"Jerk," aku mengumpat pelan. Kalau aku megumpat keras, itu bisa merusak citraku sebagai murid terdiam seantero sekolah. Aku mencoba berdiri, namun jatuh lagi dan sakit lagi. Aku mengumpat pelan lagi.

"Butuh bantuan?" suara itu menawarkan bantuan. Aku terpaku di tempat tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya melihat tangan yang digerak-gerakkan meminta sambutan di depan mataku. Aku pasti mimpi, tidak, ini bukan mimpi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memimpikan seseorang yang berbicara padaku. Apalagi menolongku.

"Halooo, ada orang? Tidak ada? Baiklah aku akan menunggu,"

Aku tersadar dan melihat ke arah si empunya tangan. Aku tidak tahu dirinya, yang jelas, dia sangat cantik. Dengan mata emerald dan rambut tergerai panjang sepinggang, itu sudah membuktikan kalau dia primadona sekolah, yah, setidaknya primadona satu angkatan. Orang seperti dia tidak mungkin memerhatikan orang-orang yang tidak _gaul _atau _eksis _seperti dia. Aku tahu itu. Apalagi memerhatikan aku. Aku yang... aneh. Aku merasa kecil di hadapannya.

"Hinata, ayolah,"

Aku mengerjap, dia tahu namaku?

"Kau tahu namaku? Bagaimana bisa?" seingatku itu merupakan kalimat pertamaku yang ditujukan kepada orang di sekolah ini. Dengan anggapan guru tidak dianggap.

"Aku Sakura, kita sekelas." teman... sekelasku? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau? Oh ya, aku ingat. Aku selalu menudukkan kepala saat berjalan, duduk, berdiri dan sebagainya.

"Jadi, kau mau disini sampai kiamat?"

Tentu saja tidak, tapi...

Tanpa perintah dari siapapun, dia mengambil tanganku dan menariknya sampai aku berdiri, "Geez, kenapa sih susah banget buat kamu buat berdiri?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu jawaban.

"Nah," ia berkata lembut sambil tersenyum "mau jadi temanku?"

**End of Hinata POV**

**Sakura POV**

Anak itu menatapku tidak percaya. Ia tidak menjawab, mungkin terlalu bingung untuk menjawab.

"Kau diam, kuanggap iya," kataku "Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, kau bisa mendegarkanku dan diam. Tapi tentu saja lebih baik kau bicara,"

Hening

"Nah, ayo kita ke kelas, ambil tasmu dan pulang," Aku berjalan, dia menjejeriku

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

Dia tidak merespon

"Kalau aku pulang naik angkot. Angkot 08 dan 09. Sesekali juga dijemput ibuku,"

Yah, mungkin dia memang bukan dari bumi. Kalau dia dari bumi, sediam apapun dia pasti akan merespon. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktu yang pas untuk menyerah.

"Kadang-kadang aku suka sebal dengan supir angkot yang tidak mau mengembalikan uang 500-ku. Walaupun hanya 500 tapi kan itu bisa dipakai untuk menelepon. Atau apalah."

Hening lagi

"Karena teralu sebal, aku pernah iseng ke supir angkot."

Aku bermaksud memancing dia berbicara dengan menggantungkan kalimat, tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

"Aku membayar 1200 bukannya 1500. Kuselipkan uang 200-ku di uang 1000."

Aku bersumpah, kalau aku mempunyai bukti yang cukup untuk meyatakan teman mengobrolku-atau bisa dibilang teman mendengarku-itu alien, aku sudah menembaknya dengan bazooka.

Kami memasukki kelas. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, aku megikuti.

"Aku senang sekali mengobrol denganmu Hinata, semoga kita bisa menjadi dekat mulai hari ini." berpasang-pasang mata melihat kearahku dan Hinata bergantian. Namun aku maupun Hinata tidak memerhatikannya. Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang sudah sangat kukenal dari arah pintu "Sakura, jadi ga?" ya, Sasuke

"Tunggu sebentar," Aku balas berteriak. Dengan sigap, aku mencangklegkan tas di bahu dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Pas sebelum aku keluar, aku medengar seseorang berkata, kini suaranya lembut.

"Kenapa?"

Otomatis aku berbalik dan melihat siapa yang bertanya. Aku celingukan mencari siapa itu. Dan, Ternyata Hinata.

Ia bertanya lagi "Kenapa orang cantik dan primadona yang mempunyai beribu-ribu fans lelaki sepertimu memilih untuk memedulikan orang aneh... sepertiku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya "kenapa"? Jawabannya adalah, karena berteman bukan suatu kesalahan. Lagipula menurutku kau tidak aneh. Hanya sedikit, yah, berbeda. Tapi kalau kau mau sama dengan orang lain, kau bisa berteman denganku." matanya terpaku padaku. Dan bukan matanya saja, berpasang-pasang mata juga sedari tadi meihat kerahku dengan tatapan bertanya.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas mencoba meyusul Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah didepanku. Namun aku teringat sesuatu. Aku kembali lagi ke kelas dan berkata "Ngomong-ngomong Hinata," kataku setengah berteriak dari arah pintu, Hinata otomatis menengok kearah ku "bicara soal fans lelaki, aku sudah puya pacar. Dan kalau kau ngomong itu lagi, bisa-bisa pacarku cemburu. Oke?"

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah berada disampingku

"Hanya mengobrol dengan teman baru,"

Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke dan berkata pada teman indigo-ku yang baru "Dadah," kemudian Sasuke "Ayo!"

Aku menangkap sebuah kalimat sederhana yang diucapkannya agak keras sehingga aku bisa medengarnya "Makasih,"

**End of Sakura POV**

**Hinata POV**

Kemarin aku mimpi apa? Hari ini merupakan keajaiban! Lihat? Aku punya teman! TEMAN! Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan mempuyai teman. Aku merasa sesuatu telah pergi dan digantikan oleh yang lain. Rasa kesepianku telah disingkirkan oleh sebuah kalimat ajaib bernama teman.

Aku tersenyum terus sedari pulang sekolah. Orang-orang menatapku dan mungkin mencapku gila. Tapi siapa peduli? Peduli setan. Yang jelas, aku punya seorang teman. Hahaha. Hari ini rasanya aku terbang bebas sebebas-bebasnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselku yang tidak pernah mendapat panggilan atau pesan masuk bergetar. Aku terkejut namun detik berikutnya aku berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Hinata!"

"Hai!"

Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu, Sakura.

~-Owari-~

Maaf banget kalau jiplak. Tapi, jujur, ini memang terinspirasi dari cerita yang udah kusebutin diatas, tapi ga jiplaaak. Beneran.

Review? aku senang kalau direview :)


End file.
